The Angel and the Spirit
by ApplePieL
Summary: Au where Arthur was a cat. Not just any cat, a shape shifting wish granting english cat spirit that really likes tea. Arthur Kirkland meets a "human" who seems to comprehend his powers, and did not ask any material from him who caught the cat spirit. USUK full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Au where Arthur was a cat. Not just any cat, a shape shifting wish granting english cat spirit that really likes tea. Arthur Kirkland meets a "human" who seems to comprehend his powers, and did not ask any material from him who caught the cat spirit. instead, Alfred F. Jones asked for the cat spirit to stay with him for eternity. The fallen angel takes him in not only as a pet, but as a helper to allow him to gain control over heaven so that he can get back at god for banning him from the skies.

* * *

><p>Arthur yawned, stretching his back. The blonde cat opened his emerald eyes, checking his neck to see if his talisman was still in it's rightful place. licking his paw, the cat jumped to his feet, walking across the rooftop he was sleeping on. It had been a wonderful night, no annoying bird to disturb his sleep. And now it's time to begin his journey around the country of his selection for this month-America.<p>

After teleporting here a few days ago, he found that the animals were peaceful-unlike france, and that people here were loud until night comes rolling by. He leaped from the roof, landing gracefully on the floor of the country, which were hard stone, though it does not hurt him, mainly because he was not living.

Cat spirits are indeed spirits after all, no different from any other. They were nimble and fast, but they were dead. There is no physical force that was able to stop them from moving, except for themselves. This explains why people see flying cats, especially in England, where many believe in the supernatural. Arthur had been pleased to see them screaming as he walked across the water, or when he walks through the believers.

Anyways...

Looking at the humans walking past,most had buns in their hands and were walking too fast to notice him, but they most likely don't see him. Walking down the street, the blonde cat observed the humans. Humans were always inferior to spirits and most other creatures on could not see the lucky objects they walk past daily, a human orphan could wail and cry and seem to ask for help, but they would almost never acknowledge the help right beside them, or the blessings given to them by fairies.

As his thoughts took over his body, he was shocked back to reality by a human's shoe he walked into. hissing, he looked up, to gaze into blue eyes and a head of blonde. The man wore a shirt and shorts, and was bending down to look at him properly.

"Ah, sorry, little guy,"

As he bent down to Arthur up, Arthur dodged the assault and leaped back.

"Don't touch me," Arthur said, his english accent coming through, with an air of confidence surrounding him.

"Dude, you can talk?"

"I am a cat spirit, call me Arthur," Arthur said, bowing and looking up again. "Since you noticed me, i will grant you something you wish for, no matter what."

The man raised a brow.

"Really? You look like a normal old cat to me,"

"Don't question me you git!" The cat hissed again. "Tell me what you want so i can leave."

"Leave?"

"Hurry up!"

The American stood up right, hand immediately shooting for his chin and stroking it as if he had a goatee. He smiled, then bent down again.

"I got it!"

"Please tell m-"

"I want you to be my cat," The american smiled.

At that selfish demand, The cat's talisman glowed a dark red, and surrounded the cat's figure. Before Arthur could do anything, the red gem on his neck snapped free, jumping into the American's hand. At that, Arthur stopped glowing, and looked up at the infuriating man who just took his soul.

Jumping at the American, Arthur's claws protracted. He leaped higher than what a normal cat could leap, and clawed at his hands furiously.

"Whoa there," he smiled. "You should know that a cat spirit would not be able to hurt the people in possession of your soul."

The man then laughed heartily, Cuddling his new cat.

"Nice to meet you Arthur, my name is Alfred..." Alfred whispered into his ear. "Alfred F. Jones."

* * *

><p>"This is utterly embarrassing..." Arthur growled, walking to and fro in Alfred's house. That git had the audacity to steal his soul, and tell him to be his pet?!<br>Unforgivable. Stupid,Stupid human.

But.. Why would a human ask for a pet? He had many many requests for money, love, even to be reborn as two specific people's children. This was the first time an innocent human-innocent enough to be able to notice spirits, had asked for his company.

Humans are materialistic. They were driven on money, social expectations, and their whims. No human in their right mind would ask for a sodding cat when they can get things they had wanted for decades!

The cat stopped.

Unless Alfred was actually a shape shifting like himself?

But why would they ask for him?

Arthur bitterly recalled his encounter with an idiotic Lycanthrope in Germany. The brown haired shape shifter had grabbed him and gave him to some blonde guy acting like a movie star with his hair all slicked back. The German had shouted at the Werewolf to throw him out, where the Werewolf just carried him everywhere. Licking him seems to have a negative effect on him though, as the stupid wolf had dropped him and let him escape, and the German had shouted at Arthur and told him that he wasn't welcome in Germany anymore.

Apparently the large muscular blonde was a spirit himself, a mouse spirit, which explains why the German was frightened of him. His Italian counterpart, though much more ferocious, was an idiot and didn't know how to protect himself.

He then found out that they were the famous couple, Ludwig and Feliciano. The two were famous for their unlikely friendship, as well as the Lycanthrope's obvious reliance on a mouse.

Just then, the odd creature by the name of Alfred walked in. Setting a bowl on the floor, he squatted down, prompting him to eat. Looking in the bowl and expecting canned tuna, Arthur raised his brow at the food. It was not any fish of any sort, not pet food either. It was a flower.

"How do you know?" Arthur inquired, sniffing the flower. Spirits and such can only survive feeding off alive creatures, like humans, plants, animals and such. As a mere cat spirit, he could only eat plants and other animals like rats.

"I just do," Alfred smiled.

"What are you?"

"Suspicious?" Alfred smiled wider. Two dark objects sprouted from his back, cracking sounds emitting from the "human" "I'm not exactly a human."

"A fallen angel..?" The cat spirit growled. "What do you want with a cat spirit?"

"I want you to help me defeat god,"

The cat looked at Alfred for a moment, waiting for him to tell him that it was all a joke, that people can't defeat god like that.

"It's possible," Alfred said, as if reading Arthur's mind. "I've met with some other fallen angels and spirits that are willing to fight god with us, i know we can do it!"

"We can't fight the creator you idiot,"

"Yes we can,"

Arthur looked at him, then looked down at his plate and ate a petal.

"If you want i have some tea," Alfred said, placing down a cup. "Also,turn into your human form, will you? We will be meeting members of the Allies to discuss about our fight with god."

"You idiot..." Arthur gritted his teeth. At the command, the cat spirit glowed a white colour, growing larger and larger. By the time the light faded, He had a human form with small unusable wings plastered to his naked back. Of course, he couldn't wear his clothes as a cat. Naked and annoyed, he pulled out his casual human clothes from a small compartment that minimizes anything that goes in it. Pulling on his white shirt and jeans, the blonde looked at the kitchen where the fallen angel had went off to. This was the first time a fallen angel didn't want to repent and beg for forgiveness and to be accepted back into heaven, and instead wants to get revenge from god for stripping away his title of an archangel.

It was obvious that he used to fight from his strong arms that seem to ripple when he moves. Alfred is no normal angel.

Trying to get used to his large form, the blonde ruffled his already messy hair, walking around his house. This man, whoever he actually is, was a messy person. Arthur huffed at underwear thrown everywhere, a wrapper of a hamburger that had ants crawling upon the leftover bun.

This place was a dump.

Looking over to the kitchen, he heard sounds of rushing water. Alfred was probably bathing.

Prancing over to the kitchen, he noticed that it was the only neat place in the house. Alfred probably enjoys cooking or something. An unused new broom stood in a corner, and Arthur sighed.

If he was going to live here, he has to clean it. His ocd will never allow him to just step over a sweet wrapper or anything of that sort.

* * *

><p>Alfred stood in his bath, ridding of his clothes, which were all torn up by his wings. The transaction from human form to angel was annoying and it always tears his clothes.<p>

Did he really just turn into an angel to prove his identity to a spirit?

Alfred was an archangel. He was the strongest archangel in his team. When his team was going to be thrown down to the human world, they fought. They defeated countless other Archangels and they were winning... Until god personally killed them.

His team needed a few more people, creatures like demons, or even spirits to heal and protect them from the injuries. Demons could completely destroy creatures of the light, and even destroy the creator of life.

He glanced over at the sword that he kept in his bathroom. It was always getting dirty, so he had to keep it where he can clean it everyday. It was the famous elemental sword, that can destroy every living thing. It always attracted animals and plants, so he had to keep it where nobody could find it.

Cat spirits were something they couldn't find in America. Cats always roam places with nice people like Italy, or places where many recognise their skills as spirits or creatures that were unseeable by creatures that have a lower intelligence level.

Cat spirits have souls. Talismans on their collars, and those could heal a considerable amount of energy at one go. Not only that, they were vicious fighters with strong skills. their one problem was their unwillingness to obey, as well as their ability to learn new things. They could not learn the skills they an achieve mainly because of their cockiness.

Arthur Kirkland was a fine specimen of spirit. After a quick scan, Alfred found that he had learnt many many spells and skills cats normally were too lazy to learn. He was also old. Older than the angel, which means something considering Angels' immortality and survival rate.

Stepping out of the shower, Alfred dried his blonde hair, and placed on his glasses, Texas. Texas was an enchanted pair of glasses, which allows him to scan his surroudings. They were given to him by god himself. That thought made his face fall. Why did god kick him out?

Walking out of the kitchen, he noticed a few things.

The room was practically shining with cleanliness compared to just a moment ago. His underwear and clothes that were all around the house was now folded neatly into a pile. wrappers of food were thrown into the dustbin.

A loud curse from his bedroom drew him towards it. Alfred walked over to his room, to snicker at the cat spirit.

The cat spirit's hair was messy, and he had an apron that was frilly and pink. It was probably from his magical collar, huh? He carried a broom, and he was sorting through clothes.

"Bloody hell," The smooth british accent sounded pleasant to his ears. "How long did he not wash this?!"

He continued cursing, and the american simply looked at him. He was a cute one.

The messy hair was just a plus side. Messy people look cuter anyways. The cat has green eyes which practically glows under artificial light of the room. His body was thin and looked like it could break, though obvious muscles on his forearm could be seen. His clothes are oversized, hanging on him and his jeans clung tightly. This cat didn't really know how to buy his size. two yellow ears peeked out from the messy hair, and a tail was peeking out from his hips.

"Stop gawking at me and help me clean your sodding room you arse," Arthur growled, picking up another of his underwear. "This one smells like sweaty pits!"

Alfred laughed. The cat was so upset. Cats were apparently the most obsessive about cleaning out of the other types of spirits, but he didn't expect him to act so quickly.

"What's so funny?"

"nothing, let's get to cleaning!" Alfred raised both arms, rolling up his sleeves.

"I've already cleaned three quarters of the house you arse," Arthur rolled his eyes. grabbing a pile of clothes and shoving it at his master. "Throw these or something, they are rotten."

Laughing, Alfred stalked out of the room, avoiding a pillow with cheese on it that was thrown at him.

It seems that living with this cat until he finished off god was going to be...interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Well Alfred sure is bold...i am not sure whether i should write smut if there was actually a relationship... Well that depends. If you are following me because of the attack on titan fics, i apologise because i will most likely not be continuing it. Anyways, back to the fic :) also, who should be the god? I want to put Prussia as god but like, how unrealistic and hilarious.

Forgot to say this last time, but i do not own Hetalia or the characters otherwise the anime will turn into a romance novel. I only own the story, which was a figment of my imagination a few weeks ago.

* * *

><p>Arthur snuggled more into his new bed. Spirits technically don't need sleep, but it was comforting to know that they could have some rest too. He grabbed hold onto a large pillow in front of him and purred. The warmth was unnatural to the normally street-roaming creature, but it was comfortable and he wasn't complaining. However, he was shocked awake by a similar warmth caressing his face. his eyes popped open to see a man smiling at him fondly.<p>

"Morning Arthur,"

And that was why a deafening screech woke up the entire neighbourhood at the break of dawn.

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ dude," Alfred grumbled under his breath. He had just taken another of his showers in the kitchen mainly because the cat spirit had blasted his eardrums in the morning, then hid in the bathroom in the bedroom for an hour. Wiping his ears with his towel, he glared at Arthur who sat in the living room with a blanket over his body, trembling and muttering curses. Did he really not have a partner to sleep with-not sexually of course?<p>

Wrapping the towel over his neck, he pulled at the blanket, which the cat still clung on to. Cursing again, Alfred pulled harder, causing the sturdy blanket to be pulled up along with Arthur. Arthur then let go, squealing all along.

"Now, can you be obedient and not scream first thing in the morning?"

The blonde boy flushed, looking away, squirming under Alfred's stare. It wasn't his fault! Alfred surprised him! In normal situations, he would still be sleeping on rooftops, not with some random angel that looks and smells human!

Alfred sighed, leaning down and patting his pet on the head.

"Sorry...Okay? I shouldn't have slept with you,"

Arthur turned even more red.

"D-Don't make it sound weird y-you git!" Arthur spluttered, pushing the same hand that touched him in the morning.

Alfred laughed.

"Anyways, we will be meeting my squad later on. There's only three others though," Alfred said. He then placed a finger below his lip, and makes a low sound. "If i remember correctly, only Francis has a spirit with him... Oh! I think Antonio got himself a werewolf!"

"Werewolf.." Arthur grimaced, remembering that silly Lycanthrope that relies on a mouse. Hopefully he isn't that much of an idiot.

"What, encountered one before?" Alfred asked, then smiled. "I've met an old one before! He was the greatest werewolf to even live... and apparently Spain's werewolf is a descendant of that amazing werewolf!"

Arthur stopped. That description sounds horribly familiar to him.

"What's his name?"

"What? Have you seen him or something?" Alfred asked, confused. "His name is Lovino."

"Lovino Vargas?" Arthur asked. One thing he remembered from his time with Feliciano and Ludwig was Feliciano's annoying brother, who kept calling him an English bastard, that cowers behind the mouse whenever he growled at him.

"Pretty sure, yea," Alfred said. "Anyways, get dressed and let's go!"

"I don't have bloody clothes you idiot!"

He was then thrown a large pile of clothes that smells strangely like meat and sugar.

"Wear something from there, Artie!" Alfred laughed, teasing the cat spirit. He then grabbed a burger that was warmed in his microwave and his keys, walking out of the house.

"W-WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

><p>After a short period of walking and Arthur cursing at the over-sized shirt Alfred gave him, They reached an ominous shed in the corner of an alley. This was their base?<p>

"I know it looks weird but angels won't try to find us here," Alfred said, bending down to walk through the short door. He smiled back at the cat. "You're short so you can just walk through!"

"I'm not short! it's just that you're really tall..."

"Yea, yea, Artie," Alfred snickered teasingly as Arthur walked through the door perfectly fine. Arthur gave him his most fearsome glare, though it seems to be not so effective against the archangel, who just ruffled his hair and called him 'cute'.

As he stepped into the odd looking totally not suspicious room, a screech sounded from one end of the room.

"W-Why is he here damn it!" a very familiar voice spoke after the screech halted. Arthur sighed.

Lovino trembled behind a brunet who looked at him, confused. Shrugging, he patted the boy, whispering at him.

"Oh my," a blond haired man said. Among the creatures in the room, he looked the most like an archangel. He had long hair that rested on his shoulders, with blue eyes to match his blue outfit. His suit and pants were also blue and he had a small cape* beside him was a spirit. The spirit looked and smelled different... He was also blonde with similar long hair, but a little shorter than the Archangel beside him. A cowlick was standing in between the hair, and he looked at him with mixed emotion.

The blue archangel walked up to him, tilting his face towards himself. Angels were, or course, taller than spirits, which take the height of a normal human. The man smiled.

"Green eyes," the man had a deep french accent.

"I would appreciate if you don't touch me," Arthur bit, glaring at him. Invading his personal space as soon as he met him was not a good way to start a relationship.

"Eh? But why? We'll all eventually be friends," The man smiled. Letting go of his chin, he gave Arthur his palm. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy, you can call me Francis."

"Arthur," the cat spirit said, calmer than before. "And you shouldn't grab anyone when you just met him or her."

"I grabbed you because you are Alfred's plaything,"

The cat cringed. "I am not a plaything."

"Francis~stop bothering my pet!" Alfred pouted, grabbing the British cat from the archangel, squeezing him under his arms. despite his appearance, Alfred had a really tight grip. Arthur choked, opening his mouth and revealing his fangs. Sinking it into the offending hand, the arms let go of him and he jumped down.

"Don't bite me Artie!"

Arthur glared at him one more time. He then walked up to the two who were huddled in one corner of the room which was empty save for the small table in the middle.

"Lovino,"

The Lycanthrope shivered, the started screaming.

"AHHHHHH SPAIN YOU IDIOT SAVE ME KILL ARTHUR KILL HIMM DAMN IT!"

Arthur sweatdropped as the "Spain" in question looked at him with death. If looks could kill, he would have died several times over.

"I'm not going to kill you or anything.." Arthur sighed.

After the ordeal, the creatures sat around the small table.

"I guess we should start with introductions!" Alfred said with a hamburger in his hand and soda in the other. "I should re-do this! I am Alfred F. Jones, Lead Archangel of the first section in heaven! Well, used to at least."

"Wasn't I supposed to be the one to go first?" Arthur looked at his master, sighing in annoyance. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, i don't really have a term to call myself but i am a cat spirit from the UK."

"A cat spirit, huh?" The blond blurted out softly, then covered his mouth. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, just go on," Arthur smiled.

"Ah... I'm Matthew Williams, a hybrid spirit," The creature said softly. Small puppy ears sprouted, along with claws and two small wings. There were already holes in his shirt, so it didn't matter that he sprouted wings. "half pigeon, one quarter dog and the last quarter bear."

"I-I've never seen a hybrid before," The cat spirit looked at the other. "I was wondering why you smell... Different."Arthur said sheepishly.

Matthew looked down, as if guilty. Francis patted him, then looked back up.

"I'm Francis, Alfred's support... and so is Antonio," He said, leaning towards the new spirit. he reached under his cape, pulling out a rose. "For you."

The man winked, and Arthur almost belched. Alfred looked at him, annoyed again.

"Stop flirting!"

"Would you like one too, Amerique?" Francis asked, reaching under his cape again, but Alfred shook his head.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Arthur started and everyone turned. "Why do you call each other by country names?"

"That's our code name," Alfred smiled. "Anyways! Let's move on to Lovino!"

Lovino looked at Arthur, unsure. He glared daggers into his skull.

"I-I am Lovino Vargas, a Lycanthrope from Italy... Feliciano is my brother and i think you know him pretty well," He said.

"You seem better than your brother, at least," Arthur stated. Lovino lit up slightly, then blushed.

"I-It's not like i care about your opinion damn it!"

'Spain' smiled.

"I thought you were Romano's enemy or something! Well, I am Antonio Fernández Carriedo, and you can just call me Antonio,"

Alfred then pulled out a stack of papers and handed it to the cat spirit.

"Well, let's get to the point," Alfred smiled. "You have been here on earth the longest compared to us angels and Matthew and Lovino...This is all the data we have on Earth, and we definitely need more than this."

"Let me see," Arthur held out his hand, receiving the papers and looking through. He was then greeted with nonsensical 'data' which talks about unimportant things like 'food tastes good' or 'there are spirits and humans on earth'

As he raised his head to look at the five idiots in front of him.

"Tell me what you need to know," Arthur sighed, passing back the paper.

"The creatures on Earth and their powers, as well as magical power and stuff like that basically," Canada pointed out.

"There are many creatures on Earth," Arthur said with a deadpan face, "Similarly to Heaven and Hell, most creatures live and survive in the realms. It's just that Earth is the land of the living, and the other two are realms of the dead. You can see many creatures everywhere on Earth if you squint, like fairies."

"Fairies?"

"Well, fairies are immortal so there aren't any in heaven," Arthur stated."Anyways, Magical power here is extremely limited because of the immortal creatures, which is why you can't really do spells without being extremely tired."

"Could you name some creatures that could be useful to our quest?"

"Probably shape-shifting or human shaped ones would do... without the dark creatures and useless creatures-"

"Don't not count the dark creatures Arthur," Alfred said. "They are one of us too... we technically turn into a creature of darkness."

"Ah... I thought you angels were normally too proud to talk to dark creatures," Arthur said. "Well, ignore the other creatures we are thinking of... we have to go with the dark creatures."

"Why?" Francis questioned, frowning.

"they are stronger than humanoids i was going with, and most of the time stronger than you angels too... Just that they know of their superiority and don't be all proud about it," Arthur huffed as the three archangels gave him the look of death again. "Anyways, we have to go for humanoid demons like Archdemons, ghouls..."

"I actually know an archdemon..." Alfred stated, and everyone looked to him. "but he's really old and stuff."

"Just bring us to him... I actually happen to know one too... mine is in Japan and he is very wise," Arthur said, looking at Alfred.

"Well that fits the description of my demon too!" Alfred said with glee.

"Before anything else how did you find a demon all the way in Japan?" Antonio asked, and Alfred just winked.

"It's a secret!"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

*What even is france wearing? i assumed its a cape.

anyways, please tell me who should be the god they are aiming to destroy :o


	3. Chapter 3

How wonderful this chapter took longer than expected.  
>Oh France you lil shit..<br>This chapter is basically a filler lol. The next chapter would be timeskip to the flight to Japan, but if you want more filler.. ask? I guess, i don't really know.

Anyways, Hetalia does not belong to me. The only thing belonging to me is the story.  
>Enjoy~<p>

* * *

><p>Before leaving for Japan, Francis insisted on preparing clothes, a luggage, and instead of the magical way which was ten times faster, he wanted to experience flying without his wings aching.<p>

Arthur sighed. He hated planes. His mode of transport was his soul and his talisman, which Alfred still has in his possession. If he took it back, maybe he can adventure and grant more wishes while visiting Japan.

Kiku Honda was the archdemon friend he had. Kiku was an old demon, but he was wise and somewhat relaxed compared to other demons. Anyways, the man still has the passion to destroy god, like every other demon do.

He had mistaken the demon for a human due to his actions, and the demon had forgiven him and even taught him the extends and usefulness of his talisman.

Placing another small shirt Alfred couldn't wear in his bag to prepare for the flight to Japan, he zipped it properly, ensuring his passport and money was in the bag.

"Alfred," Arthur started, allowing the american from across the room time to turn his head to face him."Do we have to take a plane?"

"Francis wants to so…" Alfred shrugged. "Apparently he just booked a flight for next week."

"That frog…" Arthur mumbled under his breath, to hear a breathy chuckle from Alfred.

"Never heard frog being used as an insult here in America," Alfred said. "Speaking of countries, your code name will be England… alright?"

"You do know that the term is 'Britain' and that i may not be from England?"

"Of course i do, but the pronunciation in japanese is the same!"

"Japanese?"

"I learned a little of that language from the demon," Alfred smiled. "England in Japan is Igirisu!"

"Interesting…" Arthur said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Who is your demon friend anyway?"

"Ah… he used to be an angel but he converted to archdemon and had his memory wiped when i was very young…before i met my squad," Alfred said. "Nobody really knows why god sent him down… we don't know why we were exiled either."

"That is odd," Arthur said, letting the silence settle in after he spoke. An angel converting into a demon… an archdemon even… That does not sound like something God would do. God would definitely not send more enemies to himself, and definitely not make more angels into archdemons. The most they would do is to let them fall into the earth, like Alfred and friends.

"Are you done with your bag?" Alfred asked, snapping Arthur from his train of thoughts. After hastily nodding, he ruffled his hair. No time to be thinking of stuff like this. "Oh yea! Don't tell the rest about my demon! I don't really want them to know."

"You trust a cat spirit over your squad?" Arthur asked.

"You are mine! If you tell them i will punish you…" that last line was said with a slow and husky voice, and Arthur looked at him with disgust, only to see Alfred giggle. "I'm kidding! But seriously, don't tell them."

"Alright…i respect your wishes…" Arthur said, his teeth biting his lips instinctively as he wetted his crackling lips with saliva. He needed water… not any water though… he would enjoy some Earl Gray right now…

Arthur sighed. As if there was Earl Gray in this idiot's house.

"Can i call you Iggy?" Alfred suddenly said, and Arthur just looked at him once he dropped out of his initial shock.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"My name is Arthur Kirkland," he scrowled.

Alfred pouted, almost cutely, but Arthur was not one to swoon at cute things.

"What do we do until next week then?" The cat asked, yawning and stretching.

"We can do anything, really… but i would want to get some meat today,"

Arthur looked at the man, who was grinning widely. How immature is this angel? No wonder he got sent down to earth.

"Anyways," Arthur muttered, lying down on Alfred's bed, smelling like sugar. "Your squad is really weird… my archdemon might not like the European culture shock, you know?"

As Arthur made himself comfortable in the bedsheets, his cat ears sprouted from his head as he yawned again. It was only 8pm, but he had a long day talking to the idiot squad, and he was tired.

Alfred smiled fondly at his pet. He was so incredibly cute when he wasn't snarky and sarcastic… his hand lowered to poke at his ears, and it moved away instinctively.

He had no idea why he allowed the cat to sleep in his bed, and he didn't know why he allowed himself to sleep in the same bed as him, but it wasn't unpleasant. The cat doesnt move in his sleep, only soft breathing and sometimes a purr.

Getting up from the bed and leaving the cat for his little nap before dinner(or should i say supper?), Alfred walked over to his kitchen to prepare something. Walking past his store room, he felt a sharp pang in his chest as he remembered the items he brought down from heaven all those years ago.

God used them. He used them and threw them away when they don't work with him. They were treated like items.

Closing his eyes, he sighed, grabbing some eggs. Eggs were wonderful. They can be used to cook anything and they would still taste awesome. Because they are eggs. Undeveloped fe-

Alfred stopped himself there before he loses his appetite. Cracking open the shell, he began cooking.

Arthur lay in bed. He wasn't going to sleep. He was resting. However, the bedsheets seem like heaven to him. They were soft, warm, and smelled like sugar and a hint of caramel and sweet things like that. The american probrably ate a lot of sugary treats, and hamburgers. However, his scent was completely different from the smell of the bedsheets.

Alfred smelled human. He doesn't smell corrupted or better than any human on earth, he smells like a human… along with the sugar, sweat and meat of course.

Francis and Antonio gave off an obvious smell of heaven. Birds, high things, and just… heaven.

Alfred, however smells like any other person on earth.

Maybe he mated with a human.

As the thought sneaked into his mind, Arthur felt himself get very… upset. Unsettled.

It was natural for creatures to mate. Hybrid mating was also fine in his opinion… but why did he feel so sad at the thought of that idiot mating?

Arthur rolled around in the bed. He would never admit it, but Alfred was pretty attractive…

'I just admitted to myself as i say that…' Arthur thought, facepalming. But it was true. He had the face that one would normally be very intrigued at. His accent and voice was unique, and he smells… sweet and human.

As he heard footsteps coming from outside of the room, he lay back down and feigned sleep. Alfred then walked in, sitting on the bed and turning to face him.

"Iggy wake up! Dinner is ready!"

* * *

><p>Arthur ate slowly, his ears still present and not receded yet. He didn't want them to hide though. It only worsens his sense of hearing. Alfred had made them fried eggs and potato mash with chunks of hamburger in it from the leftovers in the fridge. It wasn't as bad as he thought, but it wasn't no five star dish in a fancy restaurant.<p>

The american probrably never ate a proper restaurant quality meal before.

"Arthur?"

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts for the third time this evening. Or was it four? Doesn't really matter, does it?

"Geez you keep thinking of stuff do you?"

"Creatures have brains for us to think of stuff you git," Arthur looked up in a frown, then smirked. "Unless you don't use your brain."

"What was that?" Alfred looked at him, a visible tic appearing on his forehead.

Arthur chuckled. Annoying the archangel was quite interesting. The man huffed, concentrating on his food. The silence filling the air was tense, awkward, and neither had any idea what to do to fill that awkwardness. They had nothing to talk about, nothing in common.

After finishing his meal, the cat prowled off to America's bedroom again, this time with the intention to sleep. He lay on the sheets, sighing as his back practically melts into the soft covers. Having a proper bed to sleep on was exquisite, he must say. And after all this nonsense blows over, he might not be able to go back to sleeping on roofs.

A soft click indicated another creature's presense in the room, and Arthur opened one eyes to assure himself that it wasn't a stranger in Alfred's bedroom. Alfred walked over to the bed, half naked and only in his boxers. Arthur stayed on the bed though.

"Seems that you got into the bed on your own accord today," he said, teasing.

Arthur shot up, blankets flying off as he rushed to get off the bed unwillingly, only to make Alfred giggle.

"Where else a-am i going to sleep y-you idiot!"

"Just get in," Alfred said, getting under the covers himself.

Arthur looked at the lump under the blankets, then slowly got on the bed, lying at the edge, and pulling a small portion of the blanket over him.

Alfred turned to look at him, then smiled.

"Good night," he said, before placing his glasses on the table beside the bed and dozing off.

'As if i could sleep like this…' Arthur glared at Alfred, squirming uncomfortably.

* * *

><p>Francis walked slowly up the steps, dressed in modern clothes. Dressing in his Angel clothes would only attract attention, and as much as he loves being in the spotlight, he doesn't want to get caught by a demon of sorts.<p>

Francis was weaker than the average archangel, not going to lie, and he could be easily converted to a demon, and that would cause him a lot of trouble.

Ringing the bell to America's house, he was confused when he waited for more than a minute. Being an Angel, Amerique doesn't need sleep, and he doesn't like sleep. That is why he always goes to bed late and wakes up early.

'He couldn't be sleeping… right?' Francis asked himself, taking out his key to the house and unlocking the door. Walking in, he found the room to be surprisingly clean. Amerique was never the one to clean up, so Francis assumed that to be the work of the cat spirit.

"Amerique! Where are you?"

Walking around and checking potential spots where his fellow angel was, Francis knocked on the only door that was shut and locked. hearing nothing, he pulled out the keys again.

Alfred had given them the keys to his house, just in case he loses himself again. Since god kicked them out of heaven, Alfred had not been able to control his abnormal strength. The amount of times they had the alarm had decreased since then, but there is still a high possibility that he could destroy his home and everyone around him if they don't have the key.

Alfred was strong. Strongest Archangel in heaven, and he felt measly compared to him. Of course he would never say that to him, but he has a small admiration for him. Everyone in heaven does, of course. He said that was why he could lose control, but he didn't explain it thoroughly.

Unlocking the door, he pushed it open slowly. If he really lost control and killed the spirit, it's best for him to not agitate him further. However, as he peeked inside, it was quiet, no blood or anything inside, only a lump on the bed.

Francis carefully walked up.

'Oh moi*. He actually_ is _sleeping. That was not expected at all' Francis poked the figure. 'He must be in a very deep sleep.'

He poked the.. very big figure, and at the second on the lump twitched.

Francis sighed. He pulled open the curtains in the room, pulling off the thick blanket.

"Amerique, it is very lat-" Francis started, then held his tongue.

No wonder the figure was so large.

Alfred lay on the bed in a fetal position, as per normal, but in front of him is the cat spirit that he caught a few days ago, under his large and heavy arms. his own arms hugged was squished to his own body, and against Alfred's bare chest. Alfred was only in his boxers, and Arthur's ears were pointed down. Alfred's head was on the cat's, and his tail was pressed to his back.

France turned away, hands covering his face. Mon dieu**, it was adorable.

After recovering from his shock, His hands went into his jean pocket, reaching for his phone. Unlocking it, he slowly and silently took a picture.

One mistake he didn't think about, however, was the flash on his mobile, as well as the camera shutter noise. As soon as it goes off, Arthur yelped, and woke Alfred along with him.

"Hm? Oh! Francis! What are you doing here?" Alfred said nonchalantly, yawning. Arthur looked downright terrified.

Francis smirked, holding the phone in front of him.

"No reason~ Au revoir***, Amerique~"

As he shut the door and footsteps could be heard running away, Arthur froze.

"Did he... take a..."

"Who cares anywa-"

Before Alfred could continue, the cat spirit growled and screeched, jumping off the bed in the oversized shirt, running out and chasing Francis.

"Why is he always so excited in the morning?" Alfred ruffled his messy hair, getting up.

* * *

><p>Oh moi- Oh my<br>Mon dieu- my god  
>Au revoir- Goodbye<p> 


End file.
